


[PODFIC] Stay Lost on Our Way Home

by NivQ87



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Cyborgs, Dystopia, Feels, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Mild Angst, Minor Violence, Monsters, Podfic, Robots, Zombies, word building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NivQ87/pseuds/NivQ87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of CurlicueCal's Stay Lost on Our Way Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurlicueCal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlicueCal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stay Lost on Our Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772060) by [CurlicueCal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlicueCal/pseuds/CurlicueCal). 



> This is 17:17 minutes long.

[This is the tindeck link](http://tindeck.com/listen/xvvdb), and an embedded soundcloud is just below.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 27:36 minutes long

[Alrighty this right here is the tindeck link for those that prefer it, and just right here the embedded soundcloud. ](http://tindeck.com/listen/afvxf)

 

[ ](http://tindeck.com/listen/afvxf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I presently have up through chapter 7 recorded. I am going to focus more on editing for a while, and probably not record the last two until I have finished editing 6.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26:04 Minutes

[Here we have the tindeck](http://tindeck.com/listen/qwjks)

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25:07 minutes long

[As usual here's the tindeck](http://tindeck.com/listen/yysae)

Soundcloud embedded below


End file.
